El alumno de la serpiente
by the rainbow angel wings
Summary: La historia comienza después de la primera parte del examen chunin , más exactamente cuando naruto va a buscar a kakashi para que lo entrene pero el no lo entrena y si lo entrena anko que pasara. Naruto mas inteligen y fuerte, parejas AnkoxNarutoxkonan
1. Chapter 1

**El alumno de la serpiente**

**Prologo:**

* * *

La historia comienza después de la primera parte del examen chunin , más exactamente cuando naruto va a buscar a kakashi para que lo entrene .

Naruto buscaba a kakashi por el hospital de konoha para pedirle que lo entrenara para la siguiente ronda ya que tenía que enfrentar a un fuerte oponente como lo era neji hyuga el genin genio necesitaba volverse fuerte ya que tenia al frente dos adversarios más fuertes que neji uno era aquel chico de la arena que le recordaba o removía aquellos tiempos de oscuridad en su corazón y claro su rival saske uchiha, además de que quería ver el estado del uchiha ya que a pesar de todas riñas y pleitos eran amigos.

Naruto buscaba a kakashi ya empezando a desesperarse debido a que él no era la persona más tranquila exactamente.  
Buscaba por los pasillos de color blanco del hospital de la hoja hasta que finalmente pudo distinguir al final del pasillo una figura de cabellos plateados, naruto la distinguió de inmediato era su sensei una de las personas a la cual admiraba y estimaba a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

Naruto: ¡kakashi sensei

Kakashi escucho y miro hacia atrás para ver a su revoltoso e idiota alumno naruto uzumaki; era un hecho para kakashi que lo buscaría para entrenarlo y que su deber como su sensei era ser un segundo padre, era guiarlo por aquel sendero que a él lo guiaron; mas sin embargo habían deudas del pasado que remordían fuertemente su conciencia.

Kakashi: yoh naruto  
Naruto: kakashi sensei lo estaba buscando….. Cuando empezamos el entrenamiento para la segunda ronda  
Pensamiento de kakashi: lo siento naruto  
Kakashi: ah era eso, pues veras naruto la verdad te estaba buscando a un sensei ya que tengo otros asuntos que atender

Naruto en ese momento entro en shock; acaso para kakashi había algo mas importante que entrenar a sus alumnos; no, no era eso en lo poco que conocía a kakashi, sabia que no había nada mas importante que los amigos, que su equipo, sabia que a pesar de las llegadas tarde, de verse desinteresado el los cuidaba, los apreciaba entonces que era aquel asunto tan importante para que lo dejara solo en esta etapa o quien.

Pensamiento de naruto: acaso kakashi me va a dejar solo por entrenar a sasuke

Naruto: kakashi sensei usted me va a dejar solo para entrenar a sasuke

Kakashi simplemente se quedo en silencio sabia muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo estaba totalmente mal ya que estaba traicionando a naruto y al su sensei.

Naruto pov.

El silencio de kakashi fue peor que estar en la peor de la bastallas, que recibir 100 kunais; era claro para naruto que estaba pasando lo estaban dejando de lado; acaso era esa la fe que le tenia kakshi o mas bien pensaba que era un caso perdido; fuera cual fuera la causa el daño ya estaba hecho la traición estaba hecha, naruto había sido abandonado.

Naruto: por que  
Kakashi: …..  
Naruto: ya veo jim entiendo, en ese caso nos vemos en la final kakashi taicho  
Kakashi: espera naruto

Naruto volteo a ver de nuevo a aquel que consideraba su sensei pero al verlo noto algo diferente ya no había un vinculo, ya simplemente era un ninja mas de konoha.

Naruto: que pasa  
Kakashi: oye no te lo tomes tan a pecho además de que te conseguí en buen remplazo  
Naruto: sabe no lo necesito lo enfrentare solo, venga lo que venga además sé que soy fuerte y soy capaz de lograrlo

En ese momento kakashi sintió una gran rabia debido a que el intentaba ligar un poco las asperezas; ya que estaba bien que estaba cometiendo una falta pero naruto estaba totalmente cerrado a cualquier otra alternativa; claro que de repente se le ocurrió la idea de que tal vez sería por su inquilino por decirlo de alguna manera ya que recordaba cómo había derrotado gracias al zorro a haku un ninja de un nivel superior.

Kakashi (exaltado por las palabras del rubio): naruto no seas soberbio ni te creas más que los demás; el hecho de que tengas al zorro no te da un nivel más que los demás.

Naruto por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar o que hacer ya que su corazón, su idea de un equipo se quebró en ese momento su sensei, una persona que debía creer ciegamente en él lo estaba traicionando, le estaba dando el titulo de arma o más bien estaba aceptando que eso era un arma; en ese momento simplemente decidió ir a un lugar lejos y a pesar de no saber qué hacer debía pensar y simplemente alejarse de los demás tal vez era una opción o más bien la única opción que se le ocurría en esos momentos.

Naruto salió caminando del hospital dejando a kakashi con la palabra en la boca y pensando que tal vez se había equivocado; pero lo arreglaría más tarde ya que ahora su principal objetivo era hacer a sasuke más fuerte para enfrentar a gaara.

Mas allá de eso en las afueras del hospital una chica de cabellos rosados estaba buscando a su príncipe azul con cabellos negros; mientras era acompañada por su amiga de cabello rubio y ojos azul esmeralda; ambas iban hablando ya en una especie de tregua acerca de los exámenes de la gran pelea de rock lee, de la masacre que había sufrido hinata a manos de su primo, del terrible genin de la arena y claro acerca de la gran batalla del uchiha.

Sakura: ino y bien que haremos para apoyar a sasuke kun  
Ino: la verdad sakura no tengo ni idea de que hacer; ya sabes además de apoyar a sasuke kun  
Sakura: es verdad además de que después de que le gane al gennin de la arena se tendrá que enfrentar a neji  
Ino: valla sakura le tienes mucha fe a naruto  
Sakura: ino no es sarcasmo; tristemente es la realidad; por mas que se vea naruto no podrá contra neji; el es otro genio como sasuke; simplemente de donde se le mire es una barrera que naruto no podrá superar  
Ino: sabes sakur, yo no subestimaría a naruto a cambiado  
Sakura: y eso que tiene que ver, además sigue siendo el mismo revoltoso de siempre  
Ino: de que hablas  
Sakura: no me deja en paz, siempre que le pido una cita a sasuke kun, el me pide una cita después, además de que me sigue llamando de esa manera que me exaspera; sabes que el chan es para niñas pequeñas o tu novio; no para un compañero de equipo

Pensamiento de ino: acaso sakura esta tan ciega; valla sé que no me cae bien el ninja revoltoso pero esto de verdad me da lástima pobre chico; además de que sakura no lo ve ni siquiera como un amigo

Ino: bueno tal vez tengas mucha razón… pero quiero concederle la duda a naruto  
Sakura: valla esperas mucho de él; pero en fin tú decides  
Ino bien mejor vamos a ver a sasuke kun  
Sakura: es verdad vamos

Después de alejarse de ese lugar apareció una mancha naranja que simplemente siguió sin rumbo alguno alejándose un poco de la aldea.

Horas después

En el cuartel anbu se encontraba la alumna del domador de serpientes anko mitsarashi; esta se encontraba comiendo sus ricos dangos mientras vigilaba gracias a las cámaras los alrededores del área 44 o como a ella le gustaba llamarlo el bosque de la muerte; estaba vigilando los alrededores del lugar cuando de un momento a otro vio en un riachuelo del bosque a un niño vestido con un traje naranja chillón; de inmediato supo que se trataba de naruto uzumaki, o como lo llamaban los demás el niño zorro cosa que odiaba que dijeran ya que ella sabía que significaba que las personas e odiaran sin razón alguna o que tuvieras marcas que nadie deseaba tener.

Mientras en el riachuelo naruto pensaba acerca de su equipo; acerca de su vida de cómo fue odiado toda la vida por una razón desconocida hasta hace poco tiempo; de cómo el viejo hokage y todas las personas le habían mentido y de cómo a pesar de que se matara esforzándose no lograría ser reconocido ya que al pasar a la segunda ronda de los exámenes nadie creía que pasara de esa pelea con el hyuga; además de que su sensei lo había acabado de abandonar y de decirle en pocas palabras que era un arma; su compañera de equipo, su gran amor no daba ni un centavo por que le ganara a otro genio; no había duda si quería cambiar todo esto tendría que empezar de nuevo o más bien dejar todo ese dolor; porque no convertirse en un asesino; buscar la venganza no eran ideas malas o faltas de ética según su perspectiva.

Anko pov

Me iba acercando poco a poco a ver al mocoso y decirle que se fuera cuando lo vi mirando al rio como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo; ocultando su mirada y apreciando como sostenía su banda con fuerza en un principio y luego apenas sosteniéndola; no sabía que había pasado pero quería averiguarlo después de todo es alumno de kakashi y sé que él no lo dejaría solo verdad.

Anko: bien mocoso que estás haciendo en este lugar después de todo el examen ya termino; deberías estar entrenando

Naruto simplemente no contesto, no tenía ganas de nada.

Anko: ohe que te pasa gaki, responde de una buena vez  
Naruto: lo siento es que necesitaba pensar.

Para anko fue una sorpresa que le respondiera con un tono de voz apagado, que denotara hueca sin nada; a sabiendas de la vos llena de positivismo y energía que tenía el chico rubio.  
anko simplemente se sentó al lado de naruto y miro hacia donde él estaba mirando esperando que kami le ayudara a poder hablar con él; con aquel chico que era un misterio más grande que todos.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que se sentaron pero para naruto fue grato estar con aquella mujer ya que por alguna extraña razón se sintió tranquilo y sin pensar…

Naruto: ohe como puedo hacer para que la gente me reconozca y no me traicione  
Anko: he de que hablas, además de que…. Bueno no soy la mejor para hablar de eso  
Naruto ha?  
Anko: pues veras, ustedes tuvieron el gusto de conocer a orochimaru en el examen cierto?  
Naruto: hablas de la serpiente loca y asesina  
Anko: exacto de esa serpiente … pues veras resulta que el hace tiempo fue mi sensei  
Naruto se quedo sorprendido debido a que ella podía ser ruda y tener apariencia de mala persona pero sabía que era fiel a la aldea y bueno era agradable en cierta manera; y fue de repente que entendió ella había sufrido tanto como él, a ella la habían traicionado y la habían dejado de lado

Naruto: es decir que tu también haz sufrido; tú también haz sentido el dolor  
Anko: en el mundo ninja el dolor es inevitable, es una cadena que se une a nosotros y nos convierte en lo que somos de alguna manera  
Naruto: sabes no lo había visto de esa manera  
Anko: es normal, te faltan años para entenderlo  
Naruto: soka, sabes hoy fui a buscar a kakashi para que me entrenara pero resulto ser que el va a entrenar a sasuke y bueno jajajajajaja al salir del hospital donde lo había buscado escuche que la chica que me gusta no me ve más que un molesto compañero de equipo y que no creen que gane  
Anko: en ese caso tendrás que esforzarte más y necesitaras un buen sensei  
Naruto: y que lo digas pero no sé dónde encontrarlo  
Anko: en ese caso está decidido a partir de hoy seras mi alumno que te parece

Por un momento naruto no creyó que ocurriera eso es decir estaba prácticamente solo sin equipo y ahora alguien que sabe lo que había sufrido le ofrecía ser su maestro, su guía

Naruto: en ese caso, me llamo naruto uzumaki, me gusta comer ramen y entrenar, detesto a las personas que se creen mas que los demás y a la traición; mis sueños es convertirme en alguien que toda la aldea me reconozca y ser un hokage mejor que el yondaime

Anko simplemente se quedo callado; pensado como haría en este nuevo camino pero al ver esos ojos azules llenos de esperanza, sueños y admiración hacia ella supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Anko: en ese caso seré tu sensei, será un viaje de aprendizaje tanto para ti como para mi, de alguna manera conseguiremos logros tan grandes que nunca los habríamos pensado y bueno mis gustos son el dango, las novelas románticas y entrenar y como un dato extra mi nombre es mistarashi anko mucho gusto.

Después de eso ambos se sentaron y se prepararon para entrenar, en un día que los sueños empezaban que nuevos vínculos se habían formado el día en que el viento anunciaba a la aldea de konoha que un vínculo mas se habría formado.


	2. Chapter 2

-el alumno de la serpiente-

capitulo:1 El domador de sapos jiraiya aparece

Eran más o menos las 7 de la mañana en la aldea de la hoja y ya había pasado 3 días desde que naruto uzumaki encontró a un nuevo modelo a seguir, la alumna de la serpiente anko mitsarashi, los entrenamientos no eran como los de kakashi; ya que si los entrenamientos de kakashi eran difíciles, los de anko eran lo más cercano a la muerte; simplemente empezando por el entrenamiento de control de chacra ya que caminar sobre el agua era difícil, pero caminar sobre las aguas termales que son calientes era demente.

Además de que había que comenzar a mejorar su estado físico y la verdad el bosque de la muerte era un hogar perfecto para ello; saltar por los arboles con pesas en el cuerpo, correr sobre los terrenos pantanosos y pequeñas partes de arena.

El estaba cansado, exhausto mas sin embargo estaba feliz en los 3 días sentía como se había compenetrado con anko como ella se preocupaba por el, como había comenzado a comer vegetales gracias a ella y sus "métodos persuasivos" además de que se sentía unido a ella de alguna manera; la verdad era algo diferente a como se sentía con kakashi, ya que con kakashi sentía respeto; pero con anko se sentía querido y en algunos casos protegido, la verdad tras esa mascara de sínica y violencia se ocultaba alguien que se preocupaba demasiado por los vínculos que tenia tal y como él.

Naruto estaba durmiendo pacíficamente tras entrenar duramente; cuando sintió un olor cercano, tenía un olor a pescados y a vegetales viniendo de su cocina, fue entonces cuando se despertó de golpe como había alguien cocinando en su cocina cuando él vivía solo; fue entonces cuando se paró de golpe mostrando su piyama azul cielo con su clásico gorro de dormir y fue a ver con pasos silenciosos quien estaba en su cocina o mas referentemente en su casa y fue donde vio a su sensei anko con un traje que no era su acostumbrado atuendo, por el contrario estaba con una camiseta de color purpura y una especia de sudadera de color negro, lo que le pareció más bizarro de esa imagen fue verla con un delantal de color negro y con un cuchillo; y de repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de una madre haciendo el desayuno para todos, la verdad el ya estaba acostumbrado a tener ese sentimiento de nostalgia, de envidia y de soledad, pero tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no llorar y para que su vos no se quebrara y como siempre poniendo una sonrisa falsa pero que hasta el momento había engañado a todas las personas que conocía fue a saludar a su sensei.

Naruto: anko sensei buenos días

Anko se gira y vio una imagen que le pareció de lo más tierno y lindo que había visto; vio a naruto con su piyama y su gorro de dormir; era una imagen encantadora para ella y agradable, la verdad desde que había aceptado ser la sensei de naruto había sentido que no podía, ni quería dejarlo solo y prueba de esto era que ella viniera a hacer el desayuno para ambos; la verdad no es que le molestara cocinar, ni nada por el estilo pero hoy era diferente se sentía alegre de desayunar con lo más cercano a una familia.

Anko: buenos días mocoso durmiente  
Naruto: por qué tan temprano está molestando  
Anko: por la misma razón que ahora haremos unas prácticas de infiltración y reflejos  
Naruto: ehhh pero por que  
Anko: naruto si no hubiera sido yo quien entrara en tu casa habría sido un asesino, un jounin; además que para pelear contra el byakugan necesitas tener más perspectiva y control de chacra  
Naruto: pero …  
Anko: vamos no es hora de deprimirse ya verás cómo lo logramos; mientras vamos a comer y a seguir entrenando; claro esta recuerda por cada vez que caigas al agua serán 50 sentadillas, 50 abdominales y 70 lagartijas además de mi castigo estrella

Al decir esto anko finalizo con una sonrisa, mientras a naruto le salía una gota de sudor estilo anime y una pequeña aura negra pensando lo mismo de siempre "estoy perdido"

Después de la "platica de sensei alumno" ambos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo una sopa de mizo con vegetales, un pescado cocido en la plancha con soya y jengibre y claro un tazón de arroz.

Naruto POV: la verdad tiene una pinta excelente y lo cocino con demasiado esmero bien a comer

Después de un agradable desayuno para ambos anko fue a lavar los platos y naruto se fue a bañar y prepararse para entrenar; pero para anko era para ver y asegurarse de algo que le había removido la cabeza desde hace dos días el chacra de naruto estaba muy anormal ya que al genin le costaba demasiado esa rutina de entrenamiento, lo que le llevo a pensar que tal vez había una falla en el sello o algo peor aun la maldita serpiente.

Después de asegurar que naruto no la viera fue a espiarlo mientras se bañaba viendo claramente como se empezaba a liberar el chacra formando poco a poco el sello que retenía al zorro de las nueve colas, pero noto que se formaba otro sello totalmente ajeno al sello; según sus conocimientos en sellos era un sello de los 5 elementos algo totalmente ajeno al sello.

Anko: ya veo así que por esto tienes un chacra tan inestable

Después de eso anko se fue a la cocina pensando como abarcaría el tema con naruto, y mejor con quien iría a solucionarlo ya que las únicas personas que le podrían ayudar eran el sandaime sarutobi hiruzen y el sensei anterior de naruto, kakashi hatake el ninja copia; pero sabía que naruto no iría con ninguno de los dos debido a que con kakashi había perdido ese vinculo y con el tercero pues sabría que acabaría con el equipo 7 por las acciones de kakashi; la verdad solo quedaba una opción la única persona que igualo o supero al yondaime en el sellado el domador de sapos jiraiya; pensando en eso ideo que irían a la parte sur de los centros termales donde las mujeres se bañaban y practicarían en ese lugar; esperando que jiraiya estuviera la aldea o si no tendría que hablar con el sandaime o kakashi.

Pero anko fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir las pisadas de su alumno denotando que estaba listo para el entrenamiento del día y al fin con una sonrisa y esperando ayuda divina se fueron a entrenar el control de chacra mientras esperaba ayuda.

A las afueras de la aldea se encontraba un personaje de cabellera blanca muy larga unas ropas rojas y verdes con un pergamino a la espalda y dos líneas rojas en la cara y con una banda con el kanji de aceite retornaba después de 12 años a la aldea de legendario sannin de los sapos del monte myokobuzan jiraiya, el maestro del cuarto hokage y el único con el título de sennin después del ridoku sennin.

Jiraiya: valla, valla hace tiempo que no venia, jajajajajajaja cuanta nostalgia.

De esa manera el domador se fue hacia las puertas de su aldea natal, una aldea de la cual tenía muy pocos recuerdos agradables; la desilusión en el amor, la muerte de sus alumnos y claro el abandono de su sensei "el profesor" el sandaime hokage; pero más allá de todos estos recuerdos y fracasos, estaba alegre por volver a ver al hijo de su pupilo, el legado del cuarto, el niño al cual le puso el nombre, nombre de un libro olvidado "naruto".

Jiraiya: bueno debería ver al tercero pero … pensándolo mejor no, mejor voy a las termas; además tengo que desatrancarme y hacer un icha icha mejor para mis lectores jajajajajajaja (risa pervertida)

Después de eso el ermitaño se fue hacia las termas, cumpliendo los pensamientos de la nueva sensei de naruto.

Mientras en las aguas calientes de los baños termales naruto terminaba de hacer las 70 lagartijas con unas pesas en la espalda mientras era observado por anko; que estaba absorta en los pensamientos de cómo decirle a naruto o de cómo decirle al tercero sin que destituyera al equipo de kakashi; ya que sabía que sería algo imperdonable para naruto que el equipo se desintegrara por su culpa.

Después de pensar eso observo como naruto a pesar de tener ese descontrol de chacra tan grande logro empezar a sostenerse sobre el agua; ahora empezaba a levantarse con gran dificultad y a pesar de que se cayó de nuevo al agua vio como lo intentaba dos veces más antes de ir hacia donde estaba y empezar con su rutina de castigos junto con el peso extra; la verdad eran estos actos lo que la impresionaba a la kunoichi, las ganas de levantarse, y seguir firmemente era lo mejor que tenia naruto; ya que a pesar de ser el gran parea, el gran odiado de la aldea se había levantado el solo y había decidido pelear contra todo el mundo por un sueño.

Después de varias horas e intentos naruto estaba en el suelo exhausto y victima de la fatiga y de algunas quemaduras por el agua caliente de las termas, se podía apreciar varias partes del cuerpo del gennin con coloraciones rojizas debido a la intensidad del entrenamiento.

Mientras en los baños termales y ocultos se encontraba el sannin viendo "la nueva mercancía"

Jiraiya (pensamiento): no cabe duda las mejores mujeres son las de la aldea ñaca ñaca, valió la pena perderse por 12 años

Pero la alegría de jiraiya fue cortada súbitamente por el ataque de varias serpientes, el sannin hábilmente esquivo los ataques y sin ningún esfuerzo las costo en varios pedazos observando a la fiera atacante anko mitsharashi la alumna de su antiguo amigo y colega orochimaru.

Jiraiya: a paso tiempo anko y por lo que veo sigues siendo la misma mocosa de hace doce años  
Anko: al igual que usted tiene las mismas mañas hentai sennin  
Jiraiya: si tienes razón y a mucho orgullo  
Anko: de verdad no tienes vergüenza viejo  
Jiraiya: la verdad no la tengo y no me hace falta  
Anko: bueno, parece que las cosas no cambian jiraiya sama  
Jiraiya: y tu si que cambiaste, de ser una chica plana a tener un hermoso valle  
Anko (con una vena en la frente): cállate viejo mañoso

Después de eso ambas contendores se enfrascaron en una pelea de taijutusu de alto nivel; ya que a pesar de que anko tenía desventajas por su peso y tamaño (altura) frente al sannin, era más rápida y más ágil; jiraiya leía cada movimiento de la chica mientras que el intentaba atacar el punto ciego de anko; por su parte anko intentaba buscar un punto mal de su defensa para contraatacar la pelea se definió cuando ambos contendientes aumentaron la velocidad de la pelea y el sannin logro desajustar el centro de gravedad de la kunoichi dejando un blanco vacio para darle un golpe y ganar la batalla.

Por su parte anko solo esperaba que el sannin le diera el golpe que efectivamente lanzo, pero fue en el momento que lanzo el golpe que anko hizo un extraño movimiento, haciendo que su torso se doblara ligeramente, lo suficiente para agarrarle la mano al sannin y hacer una llave de judo para dejarlo en el suelo, mas sin embargo cuando alzo al sannin jiraiya simplemente se soltó y giro su cuerpo detrás de anko para darle una sonora nalgada a la kunoichi quien se quedo en shock mientras el viejo sapo aprovechaba el shock de la kunoichi para tocar mejor hasta que sintió como de aquel shock de la kunoichi salía una furia asesina a flote, mientras la kunoichi se volteaba con cara de pocos amigos, causando un poco de miedo al viejo pervertido ya que esa cara le recordaba a su querida amiga de la infancia cuando casi lo mata por recolectar inspiración con ella por decirlo de alguna manera.

Después de eso anko se lanzo directamente a jiraiya con serias intenciones de lastimarlo y romperl costillas y si tenía suerte la mano con la cual la nalgueo se rompería también; anko empezaba a mostrar su verdadera velocidad, mientras que jiraiya simplemente esquivaba de y bloqueaba patadas, golpes y demás técnicas de la kunoichi, siguieron así por 10 minutos lanzando golpes, patadas, haciendo llave, bloqueando golpes y contraatacando hasta que jiraiya encontró un quiebre en su defensa, más exactamente anko había descuidado su pie derecho y fue entonces que con una rapidez digna de un sannin dejo a anko en el suelo, mientras se reía como un niño.

Jiraiya: muy bien anko haz mejorado tus reflejos y haz intentados corregir tus puntos ciegos te felicito  
Anko: pero aun así me falta mucho todavía  
Jiraiya: el crecer y mejorar es de cada día  
Anko: perdón pero qué?  
Jiraiya: incluso yo debo mejorar cada día, esa es la esencia de nosotros los ninjas, me alegro que reconozcas tus fallas y que a diferencia de hace doce años cuando eras la alumna de orochimaru; ahora haz creado tu propio estilo de ninja, de pelea basada en tus ideales; la verdad en cada golpe que diste me demostraste cuanto haz cambiado y me alegra ver como la nueva generación está superando a la anterior  
Anko: de que hablas todavía no estoy al nivel para darle pelea a orochimaru  
Jiraiya: anko esa pelea no es tuya, yo la asumí por ti, por el viejo, por konoha  
Anko: pero no es tuya, no era tuya por que la asumiste solo  
Jiraiya: esa fue mi decisión anko, además de que fue mi amigo y mi rival asi como yo soy las raíces de konoha que la mantienen firmes y seguras, el era las hojas, por eso esa responsabilidad es mía.  
Anko: de nuevo hablando en acertijos, maldición

En ese momento el sannin simplemente acaricio la cabeza de la kunoichi con un gesto paternal, brindándole una gran sonrisa, mientras ella simplemente cerraba los ojos y se relajaba con esto, hasta que sintió como su loco alumno se lanzaba hacia jiraya quien lo reconoció de inmediato, ese pelo y esa cara era la imagen de minato y kushina; pero algo le removió el interior acaso el sensei de naruto no debía ser kakashi.

Naruto: anko sensei ya estoy listo para seguir entrenando….. are quien es este viejo sensei?

Se podía apreciar en la frente de jiraiya varias venas sobresaliendo, además del aura que lo rodeaba, mientras anko simplemente miraba la escena con algo de miedo ya que era la primera vez.  
Para jiraiya era ver a su más grande temor al habanero sangriento versión rubio, ojiazul y claro hombre.  
Pensamiento de ero-sennin (perdón jiraiya): NO, NO, NO, NO, NO era suficiente con kishina, y ahora ya no esta minato, dios estoy perdido a que me pone un mote que me hará quedar en el más grande ridículo.

Naruto: ohe jiji quien eres  
Jiraiya: que acaso no sabes leer niñato, además que les enseñan en la escuela hoy en dia  
Naruto: la verdad no recuerdo jajajajajaja  
Jiraiya: lo se los pupitres son demasiado cómodos para dormir  
Naruto y hacer bromas pero desde luego  
Naru/jira: y fisgonear a los demás ñaca, ñaca, ñaca

Aquella escena tuvo diferentes reacciones en los presentes, para naruto era agradable conocer a alguien que pensara de manera parecida a la suya; además de que el viejo se veía que era agradable; para jiraiya fue como al luz de tener a un segundo genio, a un segundo minato y no a una kushina de naranja y pelos rubios; para anko era la escena más bizarra que hubiera visto jamás más que extraños parecían abuelo y nieto a punto de hacer una pechoria y claro eso si que no lo dejaba, no convertirían a su alumno, a su naruto en un pervertido eso si que no…..

Anko pensamiento: le dije como creo que le dije; nooooooooooooooo esto de ser sensei me está perturbando; anko tranquila necesitas leer un poco de icha icha e ir con asuma para tener "entrenamientos privados"; aunque no me desagrada la idea de un hijo de cabellos rubios, no, no, no, no necesito descansar además no es que me caiga mal ni nada parecido, pero necesito tiempo si solo tiempo para volver a ser la de antes si eso….

Pero antes de que anko siguiera en su debate fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su revoltoso alumno

Naruto: anko sensei, se encuentra bien, no le hizo nada este viejo o si  
Anko: tranquilo naruto y no no me hizo nada, sabes que soy fuerte (guiñándole el ojo)  
Naruto: lo se pero igual me puedo preocupar no  
Anko: tranquilo es mas te voy a presentar al viejo mañoso  
Jiraiya: cállate mujer serpiente  
Anko: que dijiste sapo cochino  
Jiraiya: dios no tienes remedio  
Anko: lo mismo le digo

Naruto: CALLENSE; además de que que hace un viejo en esta parte de los termales  
Jiraiya: lo mismo que tu mocoso  
Naruto: pues estoy entrenando además de que…..  
Jiraiya: mmmmmm anko hagamos una cosa hoy  
Anko: ni se te ocurra decir algo pervertido  
Jiraiya: cómo crees además sabes que no soy un pervertido, yo soy un súper pervertido (haciendo la pose típica de ero-sennin)  
Anko: ….  
Naruto: entonces le diré ero jiji

En ese momento a jiraiya le salió una vena gigante y haciendo los sellos para invocar y colocando su mano en el suelo salió un sapo de color rojo y empezando a hacer una serie de movimientos algo cómicos y fuera de serie y empezó a decir

Jiraiya: desde las lejanas montañas mokyobu, el legendario domador de los sapos jiraiya el ermitaño (dijo finalizando su rutina)  
Naruto: dijo ermitaño  
Jiraiya: así es chico, que no habías visto ninguno  
Naruto: en ese caso no le diré ero jiji  
Jiraiya: asi que un poco de respeto he me agradas mocoso  
Naruto: no a partir de ahora le diré ERO-SENNIN


	3. Chapter 3

**El alumno de la serpiente **

**Capitulo 3:**** El jefe de los sapos, el que hereda la voluntad del cuarto**

Jiraiya: desde las lejanas montañas mokyobu, el legendario domador de los sapos jiraiya el ermitaño (dijo finalizando su rutina)  
Naruto: dijo ermitaño  
Jiraiya: así es chico, que no habías visto ninguno  
Naruto: en ese caso no le diré ero jiji  
Jiraiya: asi que un poco de respeto he me agradas mocoso  
Naruto: no a partir de ahora le diré ERO-SENNIN

ERO SENNIN, ERO SENNIN, ERO SENNIN, ERO SENNIN, ERO SENNIN, ERO SENNIN, ERO SENNIN; esta era la palabra que se repetía jiraiya en su interior debido a que ahora si era un hecho a pesar de tener cosas de minato, era más parecido a kushina que a su querido alumno y prueba de aquello era que ahora el tenia un nuevo mote, y que mote; esto era peligroso y duro, esto era peor que kushina y eso era decir demasiado.

Jiraiya (con venas y ojos en blanco): como me dijiste mocoso  
Naruto: ohe no me llames mocoso ero sennin  
Jiraiya: en fin no servirá de nada que te diga que no me llames de esa manera ¿verdad?  
Naruto: pues estas en lo correcto ero sennin  
Jiraiya ni modo; por cierto anko, te quería preguntar ¿DESDE CUANDO ERES SENSEI?; es decir creí que eso no hiba contigo además de que no esperaba esto  
Anko: pues vera jiraiya sama esto…

Anko sabía que si algo era peor que decirle al sandaime acerca de lo de kakashi era a jiraiya después de todo era sabido por ella desde la boca de orochimaru que jiraiya y el sandaime no habían tenido una muy buena relación; es más ahora que lo pensaba el sandaime había hecho lo mismo que kakashi había hecho con naruto; y ahora que recordaba según orochimaru, gracias a este hecho jiraiya encontró el contrato de los sapos e inicio un camino aparte dejando atrás al sandaime o su voluntad; ahora que lo pensaba ella no era la más apta si no por el contrario podía hablar con jiraiya y tal vez el entrenara a naruto; era más fácil, el era un sensei con experiencia y grandes capacidades; si eso haría le pediría el gran favor a jiraiya de que entrenara a naruto y ella misma hablaría con kakashi; no, lo mataría y le rompería todos los huesos uno por uno por abandonar a tan buen niño y persona.

Jiraiya quien se había percatado de la cara de anko decidió hablar con ella ya que, hasta donde el sabia kakashi se había convertido en el sensei de naruto y además de que según sentía el chacra de naruto estaba demasiado anormal, muy desequilibrado y demasiado raro, casi que podría asegurar que tenía un sello mal puesto, pero sin embargo la pregunta no era que si no quién.

Jiraiya: ohe gaki, por que no tomas esto y vas a comprar algo de tomar se ve por las quemaduras que tienes calor; además de que necesito hablar con tu sensei ahora  
Naruto (sonriendo): ni loco ero sennin, nunca dejaría a anko sensei con tigo  
Jiraiya (pensamiento): por lo menos es precavido me alegro  
Jiraiya: en ese caso pelea con migo ahora  
Naruto: tu lo pediste  
Jiraiya: bien vamos

Naruto se lanzo contra jiraiya y este en un movimiento algo rápido hizo un finjutsu de desellado y golpeo a naruto en el estomago dejándolo k.o mientras anko observaba preocupada.

Jiaraiya: tranquila anko, solo le quite el sello de los 5 elementos, nada mas  
Anko: lo se, pero…..  
Jiraiya tranquila anko; además eres su sensei no su madre

Anko al escuchar las palabras de jiraiya se sonrojo brutalmente mientras el sannin miraba con una sonrisa la actitud de la sádica chica serpiente

Jiraiya: anko tranquila es normal, después de todo es tu único estudiante y por lo que veo el te quiere mucho también después de todo, estaba quemado con un gasto de chacra, el dolor del sello de los 5 elemento y aun así se levanto a proteger a su sensei.  
Anko: pero….. igual no soy la correcta, creo que usted seria el mas indicado para entrenarlo que yo  
Jiraiya: para nada, tu lo decidiste entrenar desde ahora y además le enseñare unas cuantas cosas si me permites lógicamente, sin embargo tu estilo, tu forma de ser ninja y demás será el mejor para este crio; además ya formaste un vinculo superior al que yo podría formar, el me vera como alguien cercano, pero a ti te ve como alguien infaltable en su vida anko, el es tu alumno

Después de esas palabras anko se sintió feliz y preparada para entrenarlo ya no había dudas; ahora era la orgullosa sensei de naruto uzumaki y le mostraría al mundo lo que el era capaz de hacer fuera bueno o malo lo apoyaría.

Anko: arigato viejo, pero como supiste lo del sello  
Jiraiya: era fácil, el descontrol de chacra era claro no sé como no lo sentiste antes; pero en fin el sello del zorro es un sello de 4 puntos, lo cual solo lo hace inestable a dos tipos de sellos uno de 5 elementos y otro de 5 puntas, pero el de 5 puntas solo hay una persona que es capaz de usarlo que soy yo y el otro bueno ya es mas conocido  
Anko: me imagino que sabrás de quien fue obra  
Jiraiya:si me imagino, que tiene que ver con un loco de cabellos negro y aspecto de serpiente  
Anko: pues acertaste jiraiya  
Jiraiya: eso quiere decir que planea algo en contra de la aldea, lo que significa que… hay dos villas en contra de konoha  
Anko: como porque sabes que son dos villas  
Jiraiya: anko la única aldea capaz de hacer frente a konoha es la nube y por lo que ves no hay ningún ninja de la nube, lo cual solo nos deja 2 aldeas una debe de ser otokagure y la otra  
Anko: sunakagure no sato  
Jiraiya: exacto, bien, ve y avísale al viejo  
Anko: bien le avisare al sandaime

Después de eso anko se fue utilizando el sunshin no jutsu, mientras jiraiya cogía con cuidado a naruto y se lo llevaba hacia un riachuelo dentro de la aldea

Mientras jiraiya cargaba a naruto, pensaba en que cosas habían pasado, en que debía de haber estado con naruto desde que nació y no dejarlo solo; pero sabía que no debía ya que el era un ermitaño; además de que en esta aldea solo había nada para el ya que él era uno de los sannin que quiso huir de konoha sin dejar rastro, sin despedirse de nadie, bueno de su alumno el cuarto hokage, pero de nadie más ya que no tenía nada mas en la aldea.

Cuando llegaron al rio ubicado a unos cuantos minutos de la aldea jiraiya pudo apreciar como naruto empezaba a despertar y como aquella inestabilidad de poder antes mostrada ya no estaba

Naruto: ite, ite, ite hey ero sennin, porque me golpeaste tan fuerte  
Jiraiya: vamos no seas llorica además te golpee en un punto especial para que tengas un mejor control de chacra  
Naruto: lo dices en serio (con su típica cara de zorro)  
Jiraiya: pues claro, acaso dudas de un sannin de konoha  
Naruto: ¿sannin?  
Jiraiya: exacto a que no sabías que tenias frente a ti a uno de los tres legendarios sannin  
Naruto…. (Ojos en blanco y gotas de sudor tipo anime)  
Jiraiya: si me lo imaginaba (con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de arrogancia en la cara)  
Naruto: valla pues en ese caso y viendo que anko sensei se fue, al igual que kakashi, pues entréneme ero sennin  
Jiraiya: jajajajaja si ahora ruega mocoso; además que es eso de que kakashi te abandono?  
Naruto: no es nada es cosa personal, solo le dire que anko se convirtió hace 3 dias en mi sensei, por eso le estoy agradecido; pero no me puedo rendir  
Jiraiya: la venganza es lo que te motiva acaso  
Naruto: claro que no, la venganza es lo peor en el mundo ninja, además si anko sensei no peleo con la serpiente por venganza, creo que no hay nadie que pelee por venganza  
Jiraiya: respuesta correcta, por eso te has ganado el derecho de que te entrene, mas sin embargo será antes o después de tu entrenamiento con anko de acuerdo  
Naruto: yosh ya verá ero sennin como me volveré fuerte  
Jiraiya: bien dicho, ahora naruto camina sobre el agua y haz el ejercicio de control de chacra  
Naruto: si ero sennin, pero antes sin decir nada nartuo se quito toda la ropa mostrando un cuerpo que a jiraya lo dejo asombrado, a pesar de su baja estatura tenia músculos ya desarrollados, y un poco trabajados, ya que estaba bien que un gennin tuviera un poco mas de músculos que los demás, pero un cuerpo así de trabajado era el resultado de un entrenamiento fuera de lo normal, en el cual la exigencia física y mental eran máxima, en ese momento jiraiya entendió lo que era la estrategia de naruto

Jiraiya (pensamiento): pensaba que eras un tonto, pero hacer que tu rival se confié de ti por tu forma o estado físico te da una gran ventaja

Naruto: bien ero sennin, estoy listo y de esta manera no me mojare la ropa  
Jiraiay: entonces ve mocoso.

Dicho estas palabras jiraiya le dio una palmada a naruto que lo impulso al agua haciendo que se callera directamente al agua, sin embargo naruto empezó a levantarse lentamente y logrando pararse en la superficie del agua y manteniéndose en pie , la verdad era asombroso la sensación y a verdad le agradaba poder observar el agua cristalina y tranquila, pero mas allá de eso lograr su objetivo en menos de 5 dias; se estaba haciendo fuerte eran los pensamientos de naruto ya por fin podía ver la espalda de sasuke, el chico de la arena y neji, su meta de ganar estaba ahora mas cerca que nunca.

Naruto: ero sennin, gracias  
Jiraiya: yo no hice absolutamente nada, la que ha hecho posible esto es anko que te ha dedicado tiempo completo  
Naruto: lo se  
Jiraiya: entonces mocoso, dime que te gustan mas los sapos o las serpientes  
Naruto: es lógico no hay nada mejor que los sapos  
Jiraiya: bien en ese caso lo que te dare será el contrato de los sapos  
Naruto: los sapos tienen un contrato ninja  
Jiraiya (con los ojos en blanco): pues claro que esperabas, si minato y yo fuimos los últimos en firmar  
Naruto: ¿minato?  
jiaraiya: el rayo amarillo de konoha el yondamime hokage  
Naruto: eh el yondaime se llamaba minato  
Jiraiya: jajajaja pues claro, yo fui su maestro  
Naruto: ….tu… fuiste….. el maestro….. del yondaime  
Jiraiya: si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo ya  
Naruto: genial, en ese caso ero sennin que mas sigue  
Jiraiya: pues firma aquí con tu sangre y pon tus dedos decía el sannin mostrando el pergamino que hacia el contrato con los sapos  
Naruto: entendido ero sennin  
Jiraiya (con una gota en la cabeza): oye te estoy ayudando, por lo menos merezco el sensei ¿no?  
Naruto: si lo se pero el sensei ya lo tiene anko y oji san ya lo tiene el hokage  
Jiraiya: ya veo te gusta hacer motes a tus cercanos  
Naruto: si, es raro pero me gusta  
Jiraiya (pensamiento): no cabe duda, kushina es tu hijo, minato lo siento pero casi no heredo nada de ti  
Jiraiya: bien no importa, en ese caso naruto te enseñare los sellos

En ese momento jiraiya le mostraba a naruto las posiciones de manos y la forma en que debía de hacer para convocar a los sapos, después de mostrarle los sello y de que naruto los aprendiera vino el momento clave

Jiraiya: bien ahora te dire la clave naruto, como tu sabes hay dos grandes chacras en tu interior no?  
Naruto: si lo se uno es de color azul y el otro de color rojo  
Jiraiya bien, en ese caso naruto concentra todo el chacra que puedas y haz los sellos para invocar  
Naruto: yosh

Después de decir esta palabra naruto concentro en sus manos todo su chacra no importándole que invocara o como lo hiciera, mientras era observado por jiraiya quien empezaba a recordar de cómo a él y a minato les costó invocar a un sapo al principio, recordó como minato en el primer intento convoco a nada y el pues ni las marcas había hecho.

Pero para sorpresa de jiraiya y todo el mundo que lo viera naruto a su primer intento invoco no a un sapo de gran tamaño pero a un sapo, era pequeño no había duda, pero le había ganado a minato y jiraiya desde el comienzo, en la cara de jiraiya no había duda que estaba sorprendido y asustado, el potencial de naruto estaba despertando, el genio dormido estaba saliendo a flote, no había duda anko tendría que prestárselo más tiempo para que le enseñara mas técnicas.

Mientras naruto que esperaba ver a un sapo de gran tamaño solo vio a una pequeña mancha roja y anaranjada que saltaba hasta su cabeza

¿?: ohe quien eres tú y porque me has invocado  
Naruto: mi nombre es naruto, uzumaki naruto y pues estaba entrenando…. Eto…  
¿?: gamakaichi  
Naruto: bien gamakaichi  
Gamakaichi: pero sabes es la primera vez que me invocan y no sé qué hacer así que disculpa jefe  
Naruto: no hay problema es mas ahora debo de seguir entrenando y poniendo más fuerza a mis invocaciones para invocar a otro sapo mas grande  
Gamakaichi: en ese caso por que no tratas de invocar a mi papa, el jefe de los sapos gamabunta  
Naruto: ¿gamabunta?  
Gamakaichi: si el mismo  
Naruto: bien en ese caso adelante gamakaichi dime como y yo lo hare  
Gamakaichi: bien en ese caso vamos jefe

Jiraiya solo veía con una gota como se había formado de una manera ridícula un equipo de gama (sapo) y invocador tal y como buta y él se había vuelto equipo, el hijo de minato y el hijo de bunta hacían equipo.

Naruto: bien llego la hora, gamakaichi prepárate la siguiente invocación será el jefe sapo

Pero antes de que naruto acabara la frase con su dtebbayo se resbalo y fue directamente al rio, siendo arrastrado por la corriente hasta una catarata jiraiya y gamakaichi estaban asustados y no habían alcanzado a reaccionar hasta que naruto cayo por la cascada.

Mientras en un lugar oscuro, con agua, y algo tenebroso naruto se encontraba caminando, ya que desde que había caído al agua había aparecido en este lugar

Naruto: y ahora donde me metí, tal vez me caí y me ahogue… no estoy viendo demasiado supernatural

Naruto siguió caminando hasta que sintió una presencia asesina que nunca había sentido y claro algo tenebroso, pero aun asi siguió caminando hasta que al final de un pasillo vio una gran jaula con la palabra sello, de donde emanaba esa presencia asesina

Naruto: ohe donde estoy, quien eres  
¿?: aun no lo deduces cachorro  
Naruto se quedo pasmado, lo habían llamado de muchas maneras en su corta vida, zorro, demonio, chico zorro, idiota; pero cachorro nunca y por alguna extraña razón, tuvo miedo, un miedo mas grande que ninguno, acaso esa cosa era lo que lo había hecho sufrir toda su vida, esa cosa era el legendario kyubi  
Naruto: k..k..kyu…b..y  
Kyubi: valla cachorro me siento feliz de que me reconozcas  
Naruto: asi que estoy en mi interior  
Kyubi: por fin la máscara se rompe he  
Naruto: en ese caso….. no me importa que pase zorro  
Kyubi: bien cachorro entonces moriremos  
Naruto: pues bien lo siento por anko sensei pero; el cuarto te encerró en mi interior y a lo que mi respecta no voy a retroceder; además de que para salir de esta…..

Flash back  
Jiraiya: bien ahora te diré la clave naruto, como tú sabes hay dos grandes chacras en tu interior no?  
Naruto: si lo se uno es de color azul y el otro de color rojo  
Jiraiya bien, en ese caso naruto concentra todo el chacra que puedas y haz los sellos para invocar  
Naruto: yosh

End flash back

Naruto: dame de tu chacra o moriremos  
Kyubi: jajajajajajaja, tienes agallas mocoso, pero no, no te dare nada  
Naruto: en ese caso nos veremos en el más allá zorro  
Kyubi:lo repito te odio, pero me agradas jajajajaja toma un poco de chacra cachorro

Después de que el zorro acaba de decir sus palabras un torbellino de color rojo envolvió a naruto llevándolo rápidamente a la realidad donde estaba cayendo a la cascada rápidamente.  
Al ver esto naruto simplemente concentro todo el chacra que pudo en sus manos y haciendo los sellos invoco a un sapo de gran tamaño, de color rojo muy opaco, con una katana y una pipa finalmente naruto había conseguido invocar al legendario gamabunta, el jefe de los sapos.

Jiraiya: lo observas minato tu hijo se está haciendo fuerte y para haber invocado a bunta, tuvo que enfrentar al zorro para que le diera chacra primero, tal parece que tu legado, la voluntad del cuarto hokage a sido heredada no es así sarutobi sensei.

**Notas del autor**

**Esto es todo por este capitulo espero que les hayas gustado me pueden dar unas sugerencia de las parejas si ustedes quieren también le voy a dar a naruto el rasengan y el elemento viento no tendrá rasengan shuriken también estoy pensando en sub-elemento ustede tienen que pensar para adivinar el elemento no se olviden que el también esta entrenado con anko pero eso es un secreto**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter: 4

**-El alumno de la serpiente -**

**capitulo:4 Luz y oscuridad la lluvia que no cesa **

En la gran cascada, se encontraba naruto sobre la cabeza del gran jefe sapo, estaba cansado después de hacer un esfuerzo para invocarlo, y claro debido a la piel algo babosa del sapo debía enfocar mas chacra a los pies que cuando caminaba en el agua, se encontraba algo exhausto por usar chacra y por que el chacra del zorro cansaba más que otros

Gamabunta: ohe quien me ha invocado…. JIRAIYA  
Naruto: no fue jiraiya fui yo  
Gamabunta: eh quien hablo.

En ese momento gamabunta fijo su vista hacia naruto quien se veía con ojeras, sudando más de lo normal y claramente fatigado.

Para gamabunta fue ver de nuevo al yondaime sobre su cabeza solo que esta vez era una versión naranja de él, no puedo evitar tener algo de nostalgia, pero si era el hijo del cuarto tendría que afrontar la prueba para que se convirtiera en pactantes de los sapos.

Gamabunta: pues lo siento niñato pero yo no te he aceptado como pactante, para que me invoques y menos en un lugar y una situación tan apremiante  
Naruto: pero gamakaichi me dijo que si quería invocar a un sapo, que invocara al jefe de los sapos y bueno pensé que…  
Gamabunta: gamakaichi, así que el tú fuiste su primer invocador  
Naruto: pues eso creo  
Gamabunta: en fin….. bien niñito que te parece si hacemos una apuesta  
Naruto: ¿apuesta?  
Gamabunta: si qué te parece si después de que salgamos de esta asquerosa cascada, hacemos un trato, si eres capaz de resistir todo lo que queda del día sin caerte pues te aceptare como mi invocador y el de gamakaichi, pero si fallas no podrás firmar el contrato que te parece.

Por un momento naruto estaba dudoso de aceptar, pero al verse menospreciado recordó todo lo que había pasado antes de que anko se convirtiera en su sensei, de nuevo ese sentimiento de impotencia, dolor y soledad lo consumían creando de esa manera agallas para pelear las batallas el solo.

Naruto: bien, en ese caso será de esa manera sapo  
Gamabunta (pensamiento): tiene agallas el mocoso  
Gamabunta: en ese caso adelante mocoso

Después decir estas palabras bunta salto fuera de la cascada cayendo en un bosque cercano, donde empezó a realizar movimientos bruscos los cuales hacían tambalear a naruto para que callera, sin embargo naruto no se rendía y haciendo acopio de todas sus reservas de chacra y todas sus fuerzas naruto se mantenía sujeto del gran jefe sapo, mientras eran observados por dos personas a las lejanías una de estas personas era el domador de sapos jiraiya, mientras que la otra era el viejo hokage quien observaba como naruto se hergia firmemente sobre gamabunta a pesar de su gasto de chacra y demás de la fatiga que presentaba; la verdad estaba admirado, observando como una voluntad olvidada por konoha se levantaba firmemente indicando que un nuevo relámpago volaría sobre konoha.

Sarutobi: tal parece que el rayo volverá a konoha  
Jiriaya: lástima que esta vez será un rayo de color naranja  
Sarutobi: es verdad  
Jiraiya: sarutobi, quien es el sensei de naruto  
Sarutobi: pues hasta hace poco fue kakashi, pero después del examen chunnin, el equipo dirigido por hatake kakashi se disolverá y anko será la nueva sensei de naruto  
Jiraiya: la misma decisión que tomo el nidaime con nosotros  
Sarutobi: si tal parece jiraiya  
Jiraiya: viejo, ya es hora de que te retires  
Sarutobi: aceptarías el cargo  
Jiraiya: sabes que no seré un buen hokage  
Sarutobi: entrenaste al único hokage que había conseguido la paz entre los clanes de la hoja  
Jiraiya: hasta que los uchihas lo traicionaron  
Sarutobi: ahora que lo pienso es por un uchiha que kakashi a dejado a naruto  
Jiraiya: me lo imaginaba, en ese caso esa decisión es correcta sarutobi, mientras será mejor dejar las cosas quietas. Por cierto sarutobi…..  
Sarutobi: lo sé, pero no sé dónde encontrarla  
Jiraiya: dame 2 semanas y la encontrare  
Sarutobi: pero en 2 semanas son los exámenes chunnin  
Jiraiya: lo sé, por eso le enseñare a naruto la única técnica que no deseo que el enseñe kakashi  
Sarutobi: acaso piensas enseñarle el …..  
Jiraiya: valla, valla me has adivinado el pensamiento  
Sarutobi: pero …. Piensas que puede aprender esa técnica en menos de 2 semanas cuando a ti y a minato se les dificulto en gran grado y ni hablar de kakashi que incluso con el sharingan de óbito  
Jiraiya: sarutobi, el es el chico de la profecía  
Sarutobi: deja de hablar sandeces, además de que …..  
Jiyaiya: si entiendo, pero créeme esta vez  
Sarutobi: cómo voy a creer en alguien como ….

En ese momento sarutobi entendió perfectamente el por que jiraiya y anko querían entrenar a naruto, representaba lo que debían de ser los ninjas, fuertes y preparados contra todo tipo de adversidades; al principio cuando anko le conto lo que había pasado, de la posible invasión de suna, y le había pedido que dejara a naruto a su cargo eran la más fiel muestra de lo que representaba naruto para aldea de la hoja, la nueva sangre, la voluntad del cuarto hokage, un aspirante a ser hokage.

El sandaime no pudo evitar que saliera una sonrisa mientras veía como naruto peleaba contra todo, de cómo bunta saltaba y giraba para hacer que se callera y naruto seguía firme parado en su cabeza; tal y como lo hizo minato hace trece años frente al zorro de las nueve colas; paso de ver a naruto, a ver a su alumno, el único sannin que de verdad había regresado a su aldea después de varios años, recordando con nostalgia como había cometido el mismo error que kakashi cometió con naruto y como cuando iba a tratar de limar asperezas ya no habían, simplemente jiriaya aprendió la regla principal del mundo shinobi "en el mundo de los shinobis se aprende solo", dejando al lado a su maestro, a su amigo y simplemente empezando a cansarse de seguir a tsunade estúpidamente, al pasar de los años las cosas no mejoraron ya que jiraiya había evitado al máximo a su maestro y a sus compañeros, incluso siendo el hokage jiriaya solo hablaba lo necesario y aun rango netamente profesional haciendo la brecha más grande aprendiendo una dolorosa lección "el que abandona a las personas es basura" eso fue lo que le había dicho jiraiya la última vez antes de que se convirtieran en los sannin, de ver como antes de que apareciera orochimaru y dan; jiraiya tenía un vinculo con su alumna senju tsunade hasta que orochimaru la conquisto y después dan, siempre recordaría el momento en el cual jiraiya cambiaria totalmente.

Sarutobi flash back

Se encontraban en la salida de la aldea de la hoja se encontraba jiraiya y sarutobi; este último mirando como su alumno miraba hacia la nada y de cómo sus lagrimas se disimulaban con la lluvia, se había enterado acerca de la relación entre tsunade y orochimaru y la verdad dolía y mucho, su corazón había sido roto, había sido usado

Jiraiya: los besos, las caricias no fueron nada, simplemente fueron un juego  
Sarutobi: jiriaya, regresemos y tomemos por hoy  
Jiraiya: tomar para olvidar no me parece mala opción pero… a partir de ahora ya no seré el mismo; que tsunade, orochimaru y todo se vaya a la nada, ahora lo único que me une a konoha es mi equipo, y mis alumnos nada mas  
Sarutobi (sorprendido): pero que tratas de decir jiraiya  
Jiraiya: recuerdas que tú me diste esta banda de la aldea  
Sarutobi: si fue la primera vez que nos reunimos los equipos  
Jiraiya: la vez que me enamore de tsunade, por eso, por todo, porque a pesar de ser un sannin, de ser fuerte, para esta aldea soy nada  
Sarutobi: jiraiya, eres parte de la aldea  
Jiraiya: te equivocas de nuevo, soy parte del equipo 13 de la aldea de konoha, los únicos tres que han peleado por mí, porque me respeten e incluso han mandado a la mierda a orochimaru por mi; alegando que soy su sensei, el mejor de todos  
Sarutobi: jiraiya….  
Jiraiya: ya lo he decidió, toma te la regreso para siempre; dijo el sannin dándole su banda de la hoja, dejando atónico al viejo hokage que no sabía que decir

Sarutobi: vas a traicionar a la aldea de la hoja acaso  
Jiraiya: claro que no, simplemente con esta banda empezó mi vida ninja como un equipo y al dártela quiero empezar de nuevo, buscar el amor que me falta, crear mi leyenda, en otras palabras me convertiré en un ermitaño  
Sarutobi: nada de lo que diga cambiara tu decisión cierto  
Jiraiya: me conoces bien  
Sarutobi: bueno en ese caso, te pediré un último favor  
Jiraiya: que necesitas sensei  
Sarutobi: primero no me digas sensei, ya que nunca lo fui y no merezco ese derecho y lo segundo es…. Dile a minato que él es el nuevo hokage  
Jiraiya: entiendo le diré a mina…. QUE QUE  
Sarutobi: si lo que escuchas u alumno será hokage

Después de decir esto sarutobi pudo ver algo que nunc creyó ver jiraiya estaba llorando mientras sus puños estaban apretados firmemente, mientras se volteaba causando que el viejo hokage diera una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a su pupilo dar el grito de victoria

Jiraiya: SI SEÑOR, EL YONDAIME, EL YONDAIME HOKAGE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Sarutobi end flash back

Jiraiya: en fin que más se va a ser, parece que el tiempo de la apuesta se está acabando y bunta va a perder  
Sarutobi: confías demasiado en el  
Jiraiya: soy su padrino, si no vine antes fue por las misiones y por motivos personales, pero al verlo no lo dudo ese chico es grande  
Sarutobi: un genio tal vez  
Jiraiya: no lo sé ojala lo fuera  
Sarutobi: entonces esta decidió, la quinta será tsunade  
Jiraiya: si claro ya verás como acepta además de que…. Empezare a buscarla ahora mismo  
Sarutobi: entonces adelante jiraiya, tu misión será encontrar a tsunade y traerla a konoha para que se convierta en la quinta hokage  
Jiraiya: entendido en ese caso me llevare a anko y a naruto que te parece sarutobi  
Sarutobi: perfecto en ese caso la misión empieza mañana a primera hora  
Jiraiya: de acuerdo, a propósito ya que suna y oto nos van a atacar dejare a ma y a pa para que hagan una ilusión a la hora de la batalla en ese momento, mataremos a todos los de oto, pero quiero que noqueemos a los de suna  
Sarutobi: que acaso te volviste loco, ellos también nos quieren acabar  
Jiraiya: pienso que es obra de orochimaru que suna este en nuestra contra, por eso me cuidaría del kazekage y además de que la batalla será una batalla de luz y oscuridad una batalla de jinchurychis  
Sarutobi: entiendo en ese caso preparemos todo para las evacuaciones y para matar a los ninjas de oto que te parece  
Jiraiya: perfecto dile a kakashi que invoque a sus perros, ellos se encargaran de dar el aviso para empezar el plan rompimiento de serpiente  
Sarutobi: actúas como un hokage  
Jiraiya: pero no lo soy, además simplemente estoy haciendo lo que le dije a minato que haría cuando él se volvió hokage  
Sarutobi: es verdad, nunca supe como se lo dijiste, pero lo que le hayas dicho cambio la actitud que tenia kushina acerca de ti  
Jiraiya: simplemente le dije que significaba ser hokage jajajajajaja  
Sarutobi: no seas modesto, la verdad creo que lo que le dijiste fue algo que lo inspiro a ser el mejor de todos nosotros

flash back

Minato se encontraba esperando a su maestro de toda la vida, aquel que lo había criado prácticamente, que lo cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo y que había que admitirlo, era un pervertido y un fracasado en el amor, pero era su sensei, aquella persona que aprendió de sus fracasos que se dedico completamente a su equipo ninja, y era todo un hecho para todos que a pesar de que los demás dijesen acerca de su sensei, tanto hisashi, keitaro (papa de sakura que me invente el nombre) como él, lo consideraban un padre, alguien único y digno candidato a convertirse en hokage.

Pero minato fue cortado de sus pensamientos la sentir a su mujer, a lo más importante de su vida uzumaki kushina con su uniforme de jounnin.

Kushina: minato que estás haciendo en este lugar, digo este puente es para los equipos de gennin  
Minato: pues la verdad jiraiya sensei, me pidió que lo esperara en este lugar  
Kushina: hablas del ero sannin  
Minato: kushina, no le digas asi por favor  
Kushina: pero sabes que es verdad  
Minato: lo sé, pero igual es mi sensei  
Kushina: bueno da igual, tal vez venga a decirte que eres el nuevo hokage  
Minato: eh, de que hablas  
Kushina: que no lo sabías, el sandaime ya ha elegido sucesor de los cuales sobresalen dos nombres, uno es orochimaru y el otro pues namikaze minato  
Minato: eh, soy candidato a ser hokage  
Kushina: pues eso parece  
Minato: no me lo esperaba, pero me siento mal, yo se que ese era el sueño de jiraiya sensei  
Kushina: eh?  
Minato: es verdad aunque no lo parezca y tengan varias diferencias, jiraiya sensei siempre quiso ser el sucesor de hiruzen sama  
Kushina: valla no lo sabia  
Minato: lo sé suena raro sabiendo la historia que tienen detrás  
Kushina: y que lo digas, la verdad es que tsunade sama, ha estado algo extraña desde que sale con orochimaru, ya que según entendía tenía algo con….  
Minato: lo sé, es una lastima  
Kushina: pero creo que hay esperanza y mucha, ya que después de todo tsunade no puede negar que siente algo por el ero sannin  
Minato: creo que esta vez es tarde kushina  
Kushina: de que hablas  
Minato: jiraiya se va a ir, tal vez me llamo a despedirse y desearme suerte  
Kushina: ya veo, parece que la historia se repite que mal  
Minato: lo se

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por la aparición de jiraiya que venía sonriente y con unas botellas de sake, el vio hacia el puente donde había empezado el camino ninja de minato y donde se le diría que era hokage

Jiraiya: minato, kushina como están tortolitos  
Minato (sonrojado): jiraiya  
Kushina: pervertido que piensa acaso  
Jiraiya: que piensas tu, para sonrojarte de esa manera ah… eres un galán minato chan  
Minato: sensei ya basta por favor  
Jiraiya: en fin no te buscaba para eso, simplemente quería hablar con tigo de algo importante  
Minato: pues perfecto sensei  
Jiraiya: ohe ya les había dicho a ustedes tres, ya son jounnin no es necesario que me llamen sensei, además eso solo les causara problemas  
Minato: a mucho orgullo soy tu alumno; además de que no me avergüenza que tú seas mi sensei, lo más parecido a un padre  
Jiraiya: bueno en fin… minato sabes que eres candidato a ser hokage verdad  
Minato: si lo se  
Jiraiya: entonces sabrás que aquí es donde empezaste tu camino del ninja hace ya varios años  
Minato: cómo olvidar ese día  
Jiraiya: bien minato, entonces sabes que es la voluntad del fuego  
Minato: si, es pelear por konoha, por cada persona de la hoja, recordar que konoha somos todos  
Jiraiya: bien esa es la voluntad del tercero, pero dime minato, para ti que es la voluntad de fuego  
Minato: proteger a konoha y a su gente, ser un pilar una base en la cual la generación que sigue supere a la anterior  
Jiraiya: buena respuesta…. Minato como tu sensei estoy orgulloso de ser tu maestro, no más bien de ustedes tres, me dieron ánimos cuando nadie más creía en mi y por eso ahora no hay felicidad más grande que decirte minato eres a partir de mañana la base de konoha, a partir de mañana serás el yondaime hokage

Después de esas palabras minato entro en shock, sus manos empezaban a temblar y no creía lo que pasaba era hokage, el cuarto hokage, miro a su sensei, pero buscando afirmación, pero encontró a jiraiya bebido sake mientras veía lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa que no le cavia en la cara, luego volteo a ver a kushina que estaba igual que él, hasta que sintió como ella en movimiento demasiado rápido lo abraso, causando una tierna escena, mientras minato veía de nuevo a su sensei

Minato: jiraiya sensei, es…..  
Jiraiya: ahora tu camino y tu carga serán más pesadas, pero confió en ti; además yo seré tu espalda, peleare por konoha, por ti, por la hoja, después de todo el deber de un maestro es estar con su alumno hasta el final no es verdad yondaime.

End flash back

Jiraiya: si quien sabe  
Sarutobi: bien en ese caso jiraiya la prueba de bunta ya va a terminar  
Jiraiya: lo que significa, que se acerca la batalla de jinchurychis  
Sarutobi : si es irónico, los hijos de los yondaimes se enfrentaran  
Jiraiya: más bien será increíble la batalla entre ellos  
Sarutobi: bien mira ya va a terminar

Mientras hablaban bunta saltaba y buscaba que naruto terminara en el suelo, sin embargo naruto peleaba con todo, sujetándose de cualquier cosa que no fuera babosa o resbalosa, ya había agotado todo su chacra pero no se iba a rendir por eso, no señor, si quería ser hokage, estar al mismo nivel que el yondaime tenia que pelear ante todo con uñas y pelos; por eso no se iba a rendir, le iba a ganar al que fuera, fuera sasuke, neji o el chico de la arena pelearía sin bacilar después de todo ya había dado su palabra, su juramento más preciado y el no lo iba a cambiar, después de todo ese era su camino del ninja.

Naruto estaba sujetándose con fuerza y estaba a punto de caer hasta que finalmente todo se calmo y bunta paro de saltar y de moverse; por fin después de varios años alguien volvía a ser pactante de los sapos. Después de una prueba exhaustiva bunta había parado, había perdido con alguien humano después de más de 20 años, recordando que la ultima persona que lo había derrotado había sido el mismo yondaime hokage.

Bunta (pensamiento): tal parece que padre e hijo repiten la historia  
Naruto: ah que paso, porque te has detenido jefe sapo  
Bunta: en verdad eres un idiota  
Naruto: que dijiste rana subdesarrollada  
Bunta: mocoso tienes agallas para insultarme sin chacra y débil  
Naruto: adelante, te hare ancas a la tempura con ….  
Bunta: ya entendí mocoso, da igual, has pasado la prueba, eres ahora en adelante pactactantes de los sapos  
Naruto: lo.. logre  
Bunta: así es mocoso, después de varios años alguien más me vuelve a ganar

Naruto estaba feliz por fin después de tanto esfuerzo, empezaba a hacerse más fuerte ahora sí que estaba más cerca de sus adversarios y por primera vez sentía que podía ganar, había logrado algo que estaba seguro no lograrían ninguno había conseguido a base de agallas enfrentarse al zorro y ganarle a un sapo gigante; pero fue de repente que la energía se agoto y vio todo borroso y viendo como lentamente todo se volvía negro hasta quedar sepultado en la oscuridad absoluta.

Simplemente se vio como naruto caía a gran velocidad mientras que era atrapado por bunta quien lo puso suavemente en el suelo maltratado debido a la prueba y ala exigencia que esta requería.

Mientras naruto caía al suelo jiraiya se movió a una gran velocidad tratando de atrapar a naruto, pero se tranquilizo cuando bunta lo cogió con su lengua antes de que callera al suelo

Jiraiya: gracias bunta  
Bunta: jiraiya, cuida a este crio vale la pena  
Jiraiya: gracias por cierto no puedo creer has perdido contra un humano por segunda vez  
Gamabunta: es verdad, digamos que el gaki es más temerario que otra cosa  
Jiraiya: y que lo digas, buen bunta cuídate, yo lo llevare a descansar  
Gamabunta: entiendo eso hare  
Jiraiya (serio): bunta prepara a todas las ranas, pronto pelearemos una guerra  
Gamabunta: entiendo, en ese caso hablare con ma y pa  
Jiraiya: te lo agradecería bunta

Después de esas palabras por parte del ermitaño, el gran sapo desapareció dejando una gran nube de polvo, mientras el ermitaño miraba fijamente al chico rubio, estaba admirado del potencial que tenia, en un dia y con la ayuda de una invocación pequeña, había conseguido hacer frente al zorro, que le diera chacra manejarlo e invocar al jefe de los sapos, no había duda el era un genio único.

Jiraiya: bien gaki te llevare a la casa de anko creo que estarás mejor en ese lugar que en cualquier otro

Después de eso jiraiya desapareció en un remolino de hojas, dejando solo al viejo hokage que no sabía que hacer para evitar esta pelea, pero era claro la nueva generación estaba haciendo mella, había llegado la hora de dejar el cargo, pero antes de dejarlo demostraría nuevamente por que la aldea escondida entre las hojas era la más fuerte de las aldeas ninja y para eso contaría con los dos sannin y además con los clanes, la ofensiva ante la invasión de suna y oto había comenzado y no habría piedad contra nadie, primero acabaría con los ninjas de oto y luego vería que hacer con suna, lo primero era informar a los ninja de la hoja antes que nada y para eso necesitaría hacer una visita a su mejor amigo shimura danzou.

Mientras anko estaba en su casa esperando noticas del sannin y de naruto, había decidido parar la enseñanza del sannin para continuar con ella, después de todo era su deber según el hokage y no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad de la vida por nada del mundo; pero fue cortada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los pasos de ermitaño que llegaba con un naruto a hombros, el rubio se veía maltrecho y sucio, su reacción fue inmediata fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba su alumno que jiraiya había puesto sobre un mueble doble.

Anko: valla parece que bunta lo dejo cansado  
Jiraiya: lo se, pero se recuperara en unas horas estoy seguro  
Anko: lo se lo mejor será llevarlo a mi habitación  
Jiraiya: bien en ese caso lo llevare a tu habitación

Anko fue a hacer algo de té, mientras jiraiya lo llevaba y lo acostaba, al salir de la habitación de anko vio como ella lo esperaba en la mesa con una taza de te

Jiraiya: anko, prepara tus cosas  
Anko: eh?  
Jiraiya: dentro de una semana iremos a buscar a tsunade  
Anko: la otra sannin?  
Jiraiya: si, después prepararemos la forma de cómo vamos a pelear contra los de la arena y sonido, pero ….  
Anko: pero  
Jiraiya: mataremos a los ninjas del sonido, a los de la arena los noquearemos, después de todo me suena que esto es una doble trampa de orochimaru  
Anko: entiendo, en ese caso el ataque de konoha es inminente  
Jiaiya: si tal parece, que evitaremos las muertes innecesarias  
Anko: en ese caso a qué hora partimos  
Jiraiya: partiremos por la noche  
Anko: entiendo, gracias por todo jiraiya-sama  
Jiraiya: jajajaja de nada, descansa anko,, hablamos mañana

Después de eso naruto se fue, mientras anko fue a lavar las tazas de té y se preparaba para dormir, preparándose para un viaje en el cual le enseñaría a naruto la forma en la cual derrotaría al hyuga.

Mientras en la torre hokage se encontraban reunidos dos viejos, uno con varias vendas y un solo brazo y el otro no era nadie más que el viejo hokage, hablando con su antiguo amigo y su más grande rival shimura danzou.

Sandaime: entiendes la situación danzou  
Danzou: parece que tus errores, le costaron grandes problemas a la hoja sarutobi  
Sandaime: lo sé, tal parece que…  
Danzou: cállate, sarutobi sabes que tenemos grandes diferencias ideologías y métodos, pero queremos lo mejor para konoha  
Sarutobi: por eso es que las raíces y las hojas deben trabajar juntos de nuevo  
Danzou: la luz y la oscuridad unidos, siempre juntos e ignorados  
Sarutobi: que me dices danzou, cuento con la raíz para atacar  
Danzou: adelante sarutobi, igual me parece que al no matar a ningún shinobi de suna, los estamos humillando más que nada  
Sarutobi: si lo sé, la guerra es inevitable pero con estas acciones evitaremos más muertes innecesarias  
Danzou: recuerda que la guerra en como una lluvia, una lluvia que no cesa.


End file.
